


Maybe some other time.

by meowfsy



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce being uncomfortable, Friendship, No slash... yet, Tony being a cheeky bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfsy/pseuds/meowfsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony inquires about Bruce's sex life since the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe some other time.

"Bruce..."  
"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Bruce shouted a lot louder than he had hoped to, and Tony could only stare at the other as Bruce calmed down. The faint green leaving his eyes, and his breathing slowing down. The hulk was a delicate issue as it was, and Tony knew that all too well. Yet he just couldn't help his curiosity from taking the better of him and just /had/ to go too far. He sighed as he watched Bruce turn and leave the lab with a disappointed huff. It'll be ok. Maybe his lab partner just needed some time alone. 

An hour later and Tony couldn't bare to give Bruce much more 'alone' time. Why? Because he was bored out of his mind, that's why. He had a million things that he could be doing, but he's bored. Funny thing, boredom. So he pulled out his phone and decided to send his friend a message.

'Hey sweet-cheeks, sorry about earlier. Come down maybe?'

He placed his mobile on the bench beside him and stared at it for a good minute, just waiting for it to vibrate from a reply. He was hovering his hand over the device, almost ready to shove it back into his pocket when he received a reply that read:

'No.'

Tony let out a frustrated sigh at that. Why were people so difficult? It wasn't even that bad. He quickly sent a reply.

'Aww, baby! Please, I miss you.'

The message from Bruce was almost instant, which was a shock.

'Come here then.'

The billionaire didn't bother stopping the smirk from taking over his face, and he quickly cleaned up his bench before he rushed upstairs to Bruce's room. He figured that was where the other would be, considering there wasn't anywhere else that the poor man could get any peace and quiet. He tapped on Bruce's door lightly and he heard a muffled, "come in." So of course, he walked in like he owned the place, because he actually did own the place, and sat down on the bed next to his friend. Bruce was sitting on the bed cross-legged because he had been meditating before Tony sent him a text. He looked up when he felt the shift in weight on the mattress and smiled his usual small but uncertain smile at the other. Tony just grinned in return, then dropped his expression to a more serious one as he began to speak.

"I really feel... bad about before. With the heart rate and sex questions, like, I know that's per-"  
"Tony." Bruce cut Tony off to prevent the man from rambling. He really does hate the rambling, so he continues.  
"It's fine. I just took it too personally, alright? I mean, you're Tony Stark, it would be abnormal for you to /not/ ask about stuff like that." Bruce tried a forgiving smile, but he wasn't sure how convincing it looked. Tony didn't seem to even take notice, because he was staring down into his lap like a child that was being scolded.  
"I'm still sorry." The darker haired man finally said.  
"I know."

The two of them sat there for a while, in silence. Both or their clever minds just thinking, until Bruce spoke up.  
"The truth is... no. No, I can't have sex." Tony raised an eyebrow at Bruce, who just nodded in confirmation.  
"That's rough..."  
"Yeah."  
"If it's your heart rate, like you said. Then you know that there are ways to slow it down, right?" The billionaire suggested, sounding hopeful. Bruce just shook his head, smiling sadly.  
"You're not drugging me, Stark."  
"Oh no, of course not. You could-"  
"Alcohol is a drug too, and you of all people should know that." Bruce said flatly, as if to be final. Tony bit his lip, almost feeling the much dreaded defeat sink in. Bruce shuffled around on the bed, to sit with his legs over the edge like Tony. But Tony wasn't about to give up entirely, not yet. He stood up and turned to his friend, smiling widely before asking "Ever accidentally fucked someone to death with the Hulk's monster cock?" Bruce gave the other a deadly glare, but allowed him to continue on.  
"Yeah, thought so. You'd never risk it. But you see, if you were the one being fucked then you wouldn't have to worry so much about splitting a person in half with your dick if you hulk out. But, that of course means you'd need a guy, preferably one you trust who could try and sedate the Hulk if need be and-"  
"Get out." Bruce said very firmly. Tony swallowed his words, getting the message and left the room. He just hoped that the other considers at least some of what he said. It's all untested, but in theory, it sounds promising. He shook his head as he moved into the main lounge and flopped onto the couch. Maybe some other time.  
"JARVIS, keep an eye on Bruce for me, will ya?"  
"As you wish, sir."

Bruce couldn't believe he was actually considering what Tony said, and chuckled to himself sadly. Maybe some other time. 

Just maybe.


End file.
